


Thin Line

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Real Life, Shumdario, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: One day after wrap time he forgets and kisses Harry goodbye.(like he is so in character he forgets they're not Magnus and Alec anymore & kisses him like he'd usually do whenever he said goodbye to Magnus as Alec.)





	Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could have been so much better but I'm really tired and just wanted to write like right now XD  
> I hope you lovelies like it anyway tho xx
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors ❤️

_x_

 

He locks his phone, eyeing the trailer next to his as he steps out of it. Figuring Harry was still inside since the light was on, he softly knocks on the trailer door.

"It's open."

He pops his head through the open doorway, "Hey, you going yet?"

Harry waves a dismissive hand at him.

"Just taking off the last of this overly sticky makeup, you?"

"I'm waiting for Dom but he's still in the gym."

Matt plops down on small couch, sighing softly as he settled into the soft seat.

"Ahh, okay."

He lets his head rest against the back of the couch, closing his eyes as he listened to Harry's small grunts and silent complaints while he scrubbed and shoved small bottles around on his dressing table.

"Have you been doing that for a while?"

Harry hums, looking away from his mirror to catch a sleepy Matt pointing at his face with a swirling motion.

"What? Scrubbing myself?" Harry snorts.

"Yeah." Matt offers a soft grin.

"They really out did themselves today, this crap is everywhere." he scrubs harshly at the winged liner on the outside of his eye.

Matt laughed softly, checking his phone only to end up idly scrolling through nonsense posts.

"They did, it looked really good."

"Well, I would hope so. I went through a lot of pain with this makeup." Harry groans mockingly.

"Of course you did," Matt sighed dramatically."

"You're rather cranky today." Harry murmurs after a short pause.

"My shoulders hurt from those suspenders." he rolls them to emphasise his point.

"Then," Harry raises his eyebrows comically to wipe glitter from the bottom lids, and " _Maaaaybe_ you shouldn't have jumped off a building."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know I could totally ignore the script." Matt teased sarcastically.

Harry let out an affectionate laugh, tired but enjoying Matt's company nonetheless. Even when they weren't talking, his silent presence was thoroughly comforting especially on those late days when filming felt like it was becoming a bit too much. Harry's lip twitched up into a small smile, glancing at a scowling Matt concentrating in his phone. He really did look like a grumpy old man like that. Harry shook his head, throwing the wipes in a small bin and closing his cleanser.

"Is it off?"

Matt stretched, sliding his phone into the small counter as he stood to stretch. He had to duck slightly to not hit his head.

"Think so." Harry sat back in his chair

He steps closer, lip pulling in a line like it always did when he focused. Matt leaned in to inspect Harry a bit closer. Harry didn't notice the breath he held when the other did so.

"You still have some on the outside." Matt's index finger ghosted over the edge of Harry's eye, the touch so soft and fleeting that Harry didn't know if it happened or not.

He clears his throat, "You still have some... Everywhere."

Matt laughs at Harry's motions towards his runes.

"I'll take a shower at home."  
He touches some of the bottles on Harry's table and scrunches his nose.

"Want some? I've picked up a thing or two." Harry chuckles, pushing his teased hair back.

"Uh, I'm good thanks." Matt pulls his face, reaching for his phone instead.

"Wuss."

They laugh as he checks the lit up screen.

"He's done, wanna walk with me?"

"No, you go ahead, I need to change into some comfortable clothing."

Matt eyes the leather jacket and pants as Harry fixes the things on his table, putting them away in a neat order. _Cute_. The little ocd- not the leather. The leather, Matt had to admit, does look really good on him.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Right. Don't stay up too late, we have a big scene coming up." Harry says softly.

"Sure thing. You get some sleep too."

Matt's hand falls to Harry's shoulder and he leans down again as Harry looks up in silent question; just in time to receive a quick peck as Matt let's his lips brush softly over Harry's.

" _Night_."

Harry watches him with wide eyes as he leaves like it was the most normal thing to do.

But then he stops at the door; Matt turns back with a frown of confusion and lips slightly parted as he searches for the words.

"Did I just." He looks back at the door and then at Harry again, "Did I just do that?"

"Uh huh." Harry chuckles, looking at his lap.

"Sorry." Matt half sigh-laughs while rubbing the back of his neck, "It's been a long day."

"No worries." He slightly changes his tone of voice, looking up at Matt to wink at him, "Sweat dreams, _Alexander_."

Matt ducked his head lowly and smiled almost shyly while nodding before then escaping the trailer.

_What the hell did he just do!_

 

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
